smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs (Mirror Universe, Empath stories)
"Long, long ago, deep in a forest, there was a hidden village where tiny red creatures had lived. They called themselves the Smurfs. They were evil. And then, there was Gargamel, the peaceful wizard. He was good." History The Smurfs that Empath and Polaris encounter in what would eventually be called the Mirror Universe are evil counterparts to the Smurfs of the normal universe. They are for the most part identical in appearance to the Smurfs of the normal universe, except that their skin is red. Their leader, Papa Smurf, rules the village with an iron fist with his son Empath as his assistant leader, taking pleasure in torturing any who resist him. Their enemy is Gargamel, a peaceful wizard who simply wants to be left alone in the forest with his cat Azrael and his apprentice Scruple. Gargamel tried to make appeasement with the Smurfs by creating a female counterpart for them named Smurfette, but Papa Smurf corrupted Smurfette by transforming her into a real Smurf, which made Gargamel very sorry that he had even thought of creating her. The Smurfs over time were building up an army of self-replicating Clockwork Smurfs with their goal to take over the known world with them. However, Empath and Polaris from the normal universe disrupted their plans by uniting with the Mirror Universe versions of Gargamel and the Psyches, ultimately defeating them. Gargamel then used the Key of Chronos from his own universe to cast the Smurfs of his universe into a never-ending time loop from which they could never escape and where they could do no more harm to anyone. Society Structure The Smurfs of the Mirror Universe are very immoral in their behaviors, with personal pleasure and schadenfreude being the only things that guide them and Papa Smurf's iron-fist rule being what unites them. Marriage only exists as a legal right to possess another person, as Papa Smurf has married Smurfette soon after she was changed into a real Smurf. Apart from that, sexual relationships of all sorts are allowed in their society, as there are very few Smurfs among them that are strictly heterosexual, and are even considered an act of worship toward Mother Nature whom they revere more than they do Father Time. Substances such as smurfnip, sarsaparilla ale, and even pixie dust are legal to use by Smurfs of all ages in their society regardless of how dangerous they may be, although it is not known how many Smurfs if any have died from overdoses. The normal universe Tapper, after seeing how the Mirror Universe Smurfs behave in an Imaginarium recreation of their village, equates them to being the Smurf equivalent of Sodom and Gomorrah. The Characters * Papa Smurf - the leader of the Smurf Village, whose personality is more authoritarian than paternal. * Empath - his only begotten son and second-in-command. He was never taken to Psychelia as an infant, but instead raised among his own brethren. * Smurfette - who in this universe becomes Papa Smurf's wife, but she is never faithful to him; in fact, she comes off as rather promiscuous. * Brainy - who developed his own abilities as a wizard, ranking only second to Papa Smurf in power. * Hefty - who like Empath takes pleasure in torturing his fellow Smurfs. * Handy - the village inventor, who has developed the self-replicating army of Clockwork Smurfs. * Clumsy - who in this universe purposely makes not only himself clumsy, but others as well. * Greedy - the village chef who takes pleasure in torturing his fellow Smurfs with his cooking. * Jokey - whose pranks are worse than those of his normal universe counterpart. * Vanity - who is just as vain as his normal universe counterpart, if not more so. * Painter - whose idea of "beautiful art" borders on the perverse. * Poet - who likes to write dirty limericks. * Tapper - the village bartender who makes the worst tasting sarsarparilla ale ever, but as long as Smurfs get intoxicated by it, the taste doesn't matter much to Tapper. He is also religiously evil. * Baby Smurf - who like the normal universe version also has magic powers, but uses them for evil. * Smurflings - a group of runaways from Smurfling Island who decide to make the Smurf Village their home. * Wild Smurf - a wild hunter of prey in the Smurf forest. * Grandpa Smurf - who likes to think back to his younger days when he was a dangerous little spitfire. * Nanny - a crazy old grandmother Smurf. * Smoogle - the pet of Mirror Universe Nanny. * Narrator - performs the same function as normal universe Narrator. * Duncan McSmurf - a very fierce and brutal warrior, who like his normal universe counterpart gets saddled with the nickname Gutsy. mirrorpapa.jpg|Mirror Universe Papa Smurf empathmirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Empath smurfettemirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Smurfette clumsymirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Clumsy clockworkmirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Clockwork Smurf mirrorbrainy.jpg|Mirror Universe Brainy farmermirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Farmer vanitymirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Vanity tappermirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Tapper mirrorwild.jpg|Mirror Universe Wild Smurf mirrorbaby.jpg|Mirror Universe Baby Smurf Hefty Mirror Flexing.png|Mirror Universe Hefty Handy Mirror.png|Mirror Universe Handy grandpamirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Grandpa Smurf nannymirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Nanny smurflingmirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Smurflings mirrorsweepy.jpg|Mirror Universe Sweepy Movie Papa Smurf Mirror.png|Mirror Universe Papa Smurf as he would appear in a live-action movie dreamymirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Captain Dreamy clockwork2mirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Clockwork Smurfette reportermirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Reporter mirrortraveler.jpg|Mirror Universe Traveler greedymirror.jpg|Mirror Universe Greedy with devil's food cake mirrorsmoogle.jpg|Mirror Smoogle Narrator Mirror.png|Mirror Narrator Duncan Mirror.png|Mirror Duncan McSmurf Jokey Mirror.png|Mirror Universe Jokey Notes * According to EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf author Vic George, the Mirror Universe Smurfs are based on a combination of the Grey Smurfs from the Smurfs comic books and the overall morality of the inhabitants of the Mirror Universe from the Star Trek franchise. Category:Races Category:Villains Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Mirror Universe characters Category:Two-gendered races Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles